


Tangled Threads

by wackyjacqs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: There are hundreds of threads in our lives, but sometimes you only need to pull one for everything to unravel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I ever wrote, some seven years ago now. Lately, I’ve had a few requests to repost it, so here it is! It is all written, and whilst it doesn’t stray from the original premise of the fic, it has been updated and tidied up as I like to think my writing has improved over the years (I can but dream!) 😂

Sam fidgeted nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she waited on the elevator. Sure, she could fight against an army of Jaffa warriors and not bat an eyelid, but ask her to meet her brother, and she just wanted to gate to the furthest planet possible. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her brother – on the contrary. Since their father had been given a second chance in life, they had reunited and started to repair their broken relationship. They were closer now than they had ever been since the death of their mother, but this was different. Their father was now also dead and Sam was left to pick up the pieces Jacob had left behind.

Closing her eyes, Sam took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her nerves. She was a soldier. _Soldier Sam_ , as General O'Neill had once called her. She needed to stay strong, now more than ever. Her thoughts drifted as she thought back to when her father had arrived at the SGC.

* * *

_Her happiness at seeing her father step through the gate had soon turned to worry as he came closer._

_He’d looked different – older and frailer – which was ironic considering he was blended with Selmak, a 2,000-year old symbiote. As he reached the bottom of the ramp, he had smiled and pulled her into an embrace, which she quickly returned._

_“Hi sweetheart,” he said quietly, trying to dispel the worry she knew was etched clearly on her face._

_Sadly though, it turned out her worry was justified. Selmak was dying, and taking her father too – and they didn't have long left. In fact, they had very little time in the end. There hadn’t even been enough time for her dad to say goodbye to Mark._

_After Sam had received the call from the SGC, she returned to the base quickly, not bothering to change out of her civvies. She just ran as fast as she could to the Isolation Room where her father had been admitted. When she saw him lying on the bed, she stopped abruptly, her breath catching._

_“Dad?”_

_“It's Selmak – he's dying.”_

_“Oh, my God. I'm sorry.”_

_“It's OK. He's OK. He led a pretty full life.”_

_“I didn't live with Jolinar that long, but I think I have some idea what it's like.”_

_“Well, this is a little different, Sam. As you know, when a Tok'ra symbiote dies, they can prevent their host from dying – as Jolinar did with you. The problem is, that last selfless act requires a certain amount of energy and a conscious effort.”_

_As much as Sam knew where this conversation was heading, the tiniest part of her hoped she had misunderstood her father._

_“What are you saying?”_

_“By all rights, Selmak should have been dead weeks ago. I wouldn't let him go. I thought we needed him – that I needed him to help you stop the Replicators.”_

_“Dad?” her voice quivered, thick with emotion and she fought hard to keep the tears at bay._

_Looking at her apologetically, he confessed just how ill he really was._

_“He hung on as long as he could, then he slipped into a coma just after we activated the weapon on Dakara.”_

_“You've known all this time since then?”_

_“I didn't want to spoil your wedding. Now, I thought we could make it.”_

_Sam stared at him, her eyes filled with tears._

_“We?”_

_“He's barely alive. I'm gonna die with him, Sam.”_

_At this, her heart broke and the barrier she had carefully built up over the years came crashing down. She was no longer a soldier. She was a little girl about to lose her father._

* * *

Sam shook her head in an attempt to try and push the memories aside. She needed to focus on her current situation. In all honesty, she should have been angry at her father's selfishness and the cost his decision to prolong Selmak's life had meant for his own. But she wasn’t angry. Yes, she was upset that she had to watch her father die, but she also knew just how fortunate both she and her brother were. Four years ago, they had all been given a second chance to be a family.

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes, anticipating her encounter with Mark. He'd be hurting more than she would, even if he wouldn't openly admit to it, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would have questions. Lots of questions which Sam couldn't answer – yet. He'd also definitely ask about Pete.

Sam sighed again as she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the pressure build in her head as it had done for the umpteenth time that day. On top of it all, there was something else bugging her. Namely, her father’s final words to her, which had played around her mind from the moment he’d said them.

_Don't let rules stand in your way._

It was only hours later that she actually allowed herself to accept the real meaning behind her father’s advice.

* * *

_As she had sat in the Observation Room, Sam watched as the final members of the Tok'ra said goodbye to her father. She was focused on the scene before her, but she still felt his presence as soon as he stepped inside the room. Gently sitting in the chair beside her, she stole a glance at the general from the corner of her puffy, red eyes. He was watching Jacob, a sad look swarming his own eyes._

_“You OK?”_

_“Actually, I'm fine – good – even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago,” she admitted. “Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know.”_

_She meant what she said and felt in control of her emotions – until she offered him a small smile and felt the general's gaze on her._

_“C'mere.”_

_As soon as he put his arm around her shoulder, rules and regulations were thrown out the proverbial window and Sam instinctively reached up to take his hand and snuggled against his shoulder. As she ran her thumb over his strong, calloused hand, they both watched her dad – and it was at that moment when Jacob’s lips twitched slightly and he tore his own gaze away from them, and spoke to the Tok'ra at his side._

_“Thank you, sir.”_

_“For what?” His words had been so quiet, so comforting._

_“For being here for me.”_

_“Always.”_

_Pulling back slightly, Sam had looked into his eyes and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she could see right through to his soul as his emotions played out across his face. With the smallest of smiles, she accepted his quiet promise and rested her head back against his hand, her gaze returning to her father. Moments later she watched as her dad whispered the words, 'I'm ready'. She left Jack's embrace and hurried to the Isolation Room, coming to a stop at her dad's bedside. She quietly took his hand and placed a final kiss on his forehead. As he slowly opened his eyes, his gaze bore into Sam's._

_“I love you.”_

_In the end, Sam wasn't sure how long she had been sitting by her father's side, absently staring at the infirmary bed. She had allowed a few stray tears to fall, but fought hard to keep the rest at bay. She wanted to grieve by herself and in her own time, away from the stares and sympathetic looks. She finally felt a hand on her shoulder, but didn’t need to turn around to know who it was._

_“You should go home Carter,” he said gently._

_She shook her head, her voice barely a whisper. “I can't – I just – he’s –”_

_“He’s in good hands, I promise. You need to rest.”_

_“I can’t leave him here.”_

_Jack sighed softly._

_“C'mere,” he whispered as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. She returned the hug, and the comfort she had felt in his arms in earlier, returned. She felt the general bury his face against her neck and she instantly thought back to the last time he had held her that way. It had been just after Janet’s death, and the reminder was too much for Sam. As the general kept her close, she succumbed to the tears which had threatened to fall all day._

* * *

Pulling herself from those memories as well, Sam glanced around and was glad to see the corridor empty. The sound of the elevator approaching drew her attention and she waited for its arrival. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. Despite her brother's disdain for the military, Sam was still at work and needed to remain the soldier for a while longer.

As the elevator doors opened, she caught sight of him and could instantly tell that he had been crying. She felt tears start to prick her own eyes as he slowly exited the lift and came to a stop before her.

Offering a small, tired smile, she spoke quietly.

“Hi Mark.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam found herself immediately enveloped in her brother’s arms and allowed a few tears to fall, but when she felt Mark inhale shakily, she tightened her hold on him. They stood clinging to each other for what felt like an eternity, before Sam gave him one final squeeze and stepped back. She took one of his hands in hers and met his gaze.

“I'm so sorry,” she whispered.

“Me too.”

He squeezed her hand gently and just as Sam was about to speak again, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Glancing over her brother’s shoulder, she saw his wife, Liz, and their three children – Ben, Beth and Jo – standing behind him, looking unsure as to what they should do. Sam smiled softly at them and crouched down.

“C'mere, you guys,” she said and was almost knocked off her feet as the kids all ran to her and she found three pairs of arms grab – and cling on tightly – to various parts of her body.

“I'm sorry, aunt Sam,” Ben said.

“Me too,” Jo added. “I'm going to miss Grandpa Jacob.”

Ruffling their hair, Sam got back to her feet as Liz walked over and pulled her into a hug.

“I'm sorry Sam. If there's anything I can do, let me know.”

“I will Liz, I promise. Thanks.”

She continued to talk to her sister-in-law but could feel her brother’s gaze on her, studying her and she hoped he couldn’t see how she really felt about the situation. She might be a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force, but right now, she felt like she was 13-years-old again and had just buried her mother.

She knew Mark had, at one stage, thought about joining the Air Force, but in the aftermath of their mom's death, he slowly started to hate the military and everything it stood for. He then resented their father as he threw himself even further into his work and left his two children to fend for themselves. Mark’s resentment then shifted to Sam as she was able to forgive their dad – only to go one step further and followed in his footsteps by enrolling in the Academy. It was then, that Mark cut ties with them both.

Sam heard a sigh escape her brother and when she looked over, he offered her a half-smile.

“So, um,” she said. “How was your flight?”

“It was good.”

“Good.”

As the awkward silence grew, Sam twisted her hands together. “I'm, ah, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport.”

“Yeah, well, I'd hate to have dragged you away from your precious work,” Mark responded shortly.

“Actually Mark, yes. Work _did_ keep me here. I was working on dad's funeral arrangements,”

Sam winced at her own sharp retort and she heard her brother sigh again, but she couldn’t quite find it in herself to blame him for his own attitude. For now, Mark thought their father had died from a massive heart attack, but Sam knew her brother – and knew he didn’t buy their story.

He opened his mouth to say something, when Sam caught Liz elbowing him in the ribs.

“I'm sorry,” Sam sighed. “I didn't mean to–”

“Don't apologize Sam,” Liz interrupted softly. “He – _we_ – knew you'd have a lot on your mind and would need to get started on the arrangements. Besides,” she added with a smile, “that nice young Airman you sent to meet us made sure we were well looked after.”

“Yeah, about that,” Mark added in a tone which now seemed to tread on borderline whining. “I thought we were supposed to be heading to your place, not... here. Wherever _here_ is again.”

“Cheyenne Mountain,” Sam offered.

“So, you look at the stars from – what? One thousand meters… below a mountain?”

He didn’t even try to hide his disbelief and Sam refused to take the bait. “Yeah,” she shrugged.

_“Right.”_

“Actually, there is a reason you're here. We need to talk.”

If only for the seriousness of the situation, she would have laughed at how Mark's eyes widened at her words, because it was the last thing he would have expected her to say. She waited as he turned to Liz, who just stared back at him with a look that clearly said,  _'I don't know, so don't look at me!'_ and when Mark glanced back at Sam, she motioned for them to follow her.

Mark, however, was rooted to the spot and it was only when Sam disappeared around the corner and started to make her way along one of the many corridors on Level 27, that he shook his head and broke into a light jog to catch up with the rest of his family.

“What do you mean?” he asked incredulously.

“Hmm?”

“What do you mean we need to talk?”

When Sam didn’t answer, he reached out and placed a hand on her arm. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

“Sam? What is this place? What do you do here?”

“Mark –”

“I thought your work was classified.”

It was more of a statement, than a question, but she nodded regardless.

“It is.”

“Then why am I here?”

“As I said, we need to talk.”

As she started back down the corridor, Mark had no choice but to follow.

“Does your work actually have anything to do with space?”

“Yes.”

“Deep Space?”

_“Oh, yeah.”_

After a moments' pause, he asked, “How 'deep', is deep?”

He frowned as Sam turned to look at him, a strange smile on her face.

“You have _no_ idea.”

Without another word, Sam gestured to the room behind her. “After you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have said this at the beginning, but for this fic Daniel is alive and at the SGC, rather than hanging around a diner. A few other minor details have been changed here and there.

Jack sighed in frustration as he scrawled his signature across another piece of paper. Even though he had been in charge of the SGC for a year now, he still felt like he hadn’t grown into the role. His superiors might have thought otherwise, but Jack knew. He wasn’t cut out for flying a desk.

Despite his knees giving him bother, he missed being in the field. Partly, because he was no longer able to watch his team’s back – or any other team now under his command. Instead, he had to stand and watch helpless every time the men and women of the base stepped through the gate, and he was left to wonder if they would come back to their families.

Flipping the folder shut, Jack threw it into his outbox and automatically reached for the next one in the pile. He noticed the new folder was significantly thicker than the previous one and inwardly groaned. He _really_ wasn’t cut out for flying a desk.

He ran a hand over his face, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It had been a long week – full of the unknown, full of battles and full of loss. It also meant it was full of paperwork, hence why he hadn’t been able to move from his desk for the past two hours.

The entire galaxy had almost been destroyed; first by the Replicators and then by Anubis _again_ , and instead of celebrating, all the Joint Chiefs in the Pentagon wanted was paperwork covering every tiny detail about their latest tale of survival. To be honest, events had been gaining momentum over the last few weeks, but it really kicked off four days ago, on Thursday morning.

* * *

_Jacob had stepped through the gate bringing news that Anubis was preparing to retake Dakara from the Free Jaffa. Whilst it was agreed by most at the briefing that the weapon should be destroyed, the Jaffa High Council weren’t as keen, so Teal’c and Bra’tac had returned to the planet to try to convince them otherwise. Shortly after their departure, Sam had also left – something to do with choosing her wedding flowers. Jacob had left with her as he was due to finally met Pete later that evening._

_Jack had never seen Sam look as nervous as she had leaving the base, while Jacob looked like he usually did, only sterner. He knew Pete was going to be eaten alive by the old man and he allowed himself a small grin at the man’s misfortune when the two Carter’s returned to base the following morning and he waited with arms wide open and a jovial tone to greet them at the elevator._

_“Carter! Dad!”_

_His grin soon faded however and he dropped his arms awkwardly by his sides._

_“Sir.”_

_“Jack.”_

_He grimaced. You could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife._

_“Everything alright?”_

_“Fine, sir,” Carter answered quickly._

_Narrowing his eyes, Jack turned to Jacob who stared back at him pointedly, and risking a glance between the two, Jack realized he had nothing useful to say._

_“Shall we?” he offered with a tight smile, as he gestured them towards the Briefing Room._

_It turned out the Jaffa High Council refused to change their views on the weapon, so the briefing was a waste of time. Carter disappeared shortly after it had finished, muttering something about studying the Ancient technology on Dakara and it was then, left alone with Jacob, that Jack realized he’d been right; the meeting with Pete had not gone well – at all._

_Apparently, it started going downhill when Pete referred to Jacob as ‘Dad’._

* * *

Jack swallowed hard against the sudden rush of emotions and tried to re-focus his thoughts – only for them to land on Pete. He didn’t like the guy. He’d only met him once, but it was enough. He couldn’t understand what Sam saw in him, but who was he to say anything to her? After all, he was the one who told her to leave the base once in a while and _get a life_. And, never one to disobey an order, that’s exactly what his former second-in-command did. She got herself a life. A life without _him_. Jack sighed again. Him and his stupid advice.

It wasn’t that didn’t want Sam to be happy. He wanted that more than anything, and it seemed like Pete that finally brought her that happiness. _Humworthy_ happiness. He couldn’t even put his dislike of the cop down to jealousy or hurt. Sure, those feelings were there no matter how hard he tried to pretend they weren’t, but it went deeper than that. He didn’t trust Pete. Because Pete didn’t trust Sam. And Sam was too good for him.

Jack opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a thin, manila folder. It had the SGC’s official stamp and logo on the front, but it was the large, red lettering stamped across the front of the folder he focused on.

_CONFIDENTIAL. MATTERS RELATED TO NATIONAL SECURITY._

He drummed his fingers on the back of the folder as he remembered the first time he set eyes on its contents.

* * *

 _It had been just after the whole ‘Osiris had returned to Earth and was using a recall device on Daniel to manipulate his dreams to find the Lost City’ fiasco. It was also around the time that Carter started dating Shanahan. The post-mission briefing on that one was a nightmare, and they were all glad when it finally came to an end. Daniel had hightailed it out of there as soon as Hammond had said ‘dismissed’, while Teal’c had also silently left the room. Jack had decided to hang back and he watched Carter as she slowly gathered her notes together. Something was clearly on her mind. It was understandable; her boyfriend had followed her to a stakeout, jeopardizing not only the mission, but her life and the rest of the team as well. On top of that, the cop had managed to get himself shot in the process._   _He was just about to tell her to stop beating herself up over Pete’s behavior when Hammond’s voice cut through the silence._

_“Colonel. Can I see you in my office for a minute?”_

_He nodded, and with one final glance at Carter – who was deliberately avoiding his gaze – he followed._

_“Close the door, Jack.”_

_He did as he was told and sat down as Hammond handed him a folder._

_“What’s this, sir?”_

_“Have a read, son.”_

_Opening the folder, Jack’s eyes scanned the various notes and pictures in front of him. Realizing it was information gathered as part of a background check, his eyes widened and he looked up to meet Hammond’s steely gaze._

_“Who’s behind this, General?”_

_“Detective Pete Shanahan.”_

_Jack’s head snapped up and he felt his anger rise._

_“It appears Major Carter’s word wasn’t good enough for the detective,” Hammond continued, interrupting his thoughts. “He placed a call with someone within the FBI. An Agent Ferretty. He pulled up the file. Having the top security clearance that Major Carter does, as soon as her name was put through the system it flagged up. The man probably doesn’t realize we even know.”_

_“Does Carter know?”_

_“Not that I’m aware of. I believe she would have said if she did. The detective’s own background is in there as well Jack. It’s worth a read.” After a beat, he added, “I’ll leave it up to you as to whether you let her know or not.”_

_Jack nodded his agreement. “If that’s all, sir...”_

_“That’s all, son.”_

_Standing up, Jack handed the folder back. “Thank you, sir.”_

_When he left Hammond’s office, he found himself walking the corridors of the SGC before he ended in the base gym, beating the crap out of one of the punch bags._

* * *

Jack groaned. He should have told Carter there and then about Pete’s deception, but he hadn’t. Sam seemed to buy the guy’s apology for following her, claiming it was just concern, so Jack had decided to let it go. He knew he should be the one to tell her, and he hoped he wouldn’t have to be; but as her relationship with Pete became more serious, the more Jack itched to confess. Then, when Sam had announced her engagement, Jack had offered his congratulations, then chose to shut down and wallow in his self-pity by pushing her away.

And then Kerry came along. She was a distraction; a pleasant distraction, which was exactly what he’d needed but when Sam turned up at his house on Saturday afternoon and interrupted their date, he knew he was only trying to fool himself. He grimaced as he thought back to that meeting. He knew what Carter was going to say, and that she was embarrassed by how the afternoon had ended.

Not surprisingly, minutes after Carter had left his house, had he made his excuses to Kerry and followed her to the base. Perhaps even more unsurprising, however, was his conversation with Kerry later that evening.

_Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations? Because if it is, you're making a very big mistake._

_And you know what I should do?_

_Retire._

_Again?_

_The President has appointed a civilian to run the SGC before. Just a thought._

A knock on his office door jolted him back to reality. He quickly closed the folder and threw it back into the drawer.

“Come in,” he called.

“Hey Jack.”

“Daniel.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Just peachy,” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to pick up in the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the delay in updates!

Jack followed Daniel’s movements, resisting the urge to sigh when the archeologist sat down on one of the chairs opposite his desk.

He tilted his head to the side and studied his friend. A smile tugged at his lips; Daniel looked surprisingly good for someone who had died – again – and ascended – again – only to descend – _again._ After Daniel appeared back at the SGC on Friday night, the team discovered he had a played a part in the demise of their enemies.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Good, surprisingly,” Daniel nodded. “Given the circumstances.”

“Hmm.”

“How’s Sam?”

Jack’s brows raised in surprise and he hesitated before he answered. “She says she’s fine.”

“Hmm.”

An understanding silence settled between them, but then Daniel’s expression changed and Jack knew what was coming next.

“So, how’s Sam? Really?”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before he looked at his friend – and he was a little surprised to find Daniel’s eyes slightly swollen and red, and he was hit with a pang of guilt. He was obviously feeling Jacob’s loss as much as the rest of the team and Jack had yet to ask him how he was holding up. He knew Sam was like a sister to Daniel, having often heard the two swap stories about their respective families late at night on a few of their quieter missions.

“She’ll be fine – in time,” Jack eventually offered.

Nodding, Daniel opened his mouth to say something else, just as the phone rang.

“O’Neill. OK. Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks, Walter.”

Setting the receiver back down, Daniel stared at the wry grin Jack was now sporting.

“They’re here.”

“Oh. That was quick.”

“Yeah, the President didn’t want to hang around too long.”

“How’d you get Hayes to agree to this?”

“I didn’t.”

“Oh. _Oh._ Uh… then how –”

Jack sighed. “Do you have a list?”

“A list?” Daniel repeated and Jack ignored the concerned look his friend was now giving him.

“Yeah, a list,” he said, picking up a pen and waving it around in the air. “For like – stuff you want.”

“No? No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“I do."

“OK… Jack where is this going?”

“The first time we saved the world from Apophis, I started a list with stuff I’d want from the Joint Chiefs or the President as a thank you for saving their collective asses.”

“What? An I.O.U. for the President?”

He shrugged. “Yeah.”

Daniel’s frown deepened. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he bit the inside of his cheek as he braced himself for his friend’s answer.

“What kind of stuff?”

“If I told ya, I’d have to shoot ya,” Jack smirked.

Daniel’s gaze narrowed.

“You’ve something to do with The Simpsons on there, don’t you?’”

“No! Well, not exactly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

As Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Daniel rolled his eyes.

“TheremayhavebeensomethingaboutMacGyverontheretoo.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Oy,” he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. “I said, MacGyver. You know, _‘His name is MacGyver. He can fix anything. He could fix a computer with a hairpin and a piece of duct tape!’_ ”

At Daniel’s incredulous look, Jack cleared his throat.

“Never mind. Anyway, I have this list and every time we save the world, I add to it.”

He let the pen he was holding fall back to the desk as he thought back to the conversation he’d had with Doctor Weir before he’d left for Atlantis.

_"Colonel, come in. How are you feeling?”_

_“Not bad. Haven’t had the urge to go anywhere or build anything lately.”_

_“The President asked me to extend an invitation to you. Dinner at the White House.”_

_“Do you know what they’re having?”_

_“I don’t think I’ve had the chance to personally thank you yet.”_

_“For what?”_

_“You risk your life over and over, and ask for nothing in return.”_

_“Well, don’t be fooled. I’m making a list.”_

“So, you finally cashed in on one of your requests?”

“Not exactly.” Meeting Daniel’s gaze, he added, “Turns out I wasn’t the only person with a list.”

“Who else would have –”

“Jacob.”

“Oh.”

“The President agreed to it a lot easier than I thought he would. Actually, I didn’t think he’d agree to it at all. Who knew him and Jake went way back, eh?”

“And Sam’s okay with it?”

“She hasn’t said much either way, but you know her brother’s feelings towards the Air Force.”

“Do you think he’ll be able to handle it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it _is_ a lot to take in the first time,” Daniel said.

“He’s a Carter,” Jack shrugged. “He’ll handle it.”

With a nod, Daniel got to his feet.

“I’m going to check on Teal’c,” he said, pointing over his shoulder to the Briefing Room. “Make sure there’s still some doughnuts left.”

“Save me a chocolate one!” Jack shouted to the doctor’s retreating back.

He checked his watch. 0845. Carter would be arriving with her brother any minute now. He’d never met Mark, but he imagined he looked like Carter in some way, whether it was the hair, or blue eyes or tall frame. A part of him also thought the kids would look like their dad.

Jack smirked. A base full of Carters. If they were anything like Sam, God help them all.

Hearing voices coming from outside his office, Jack looked up to see two confused-looking adults, three bemused-looking children and an extremely nervous-looking Carter enter the Briefing Room.

_Time to get this show on the road,_ he thought.

Taking their arrival as his cue to leave his office, Jack quickly signed the form in front of him and hoped it wouldn’t matter that he hadn’t actually read the entire report, before he flipped the folder closed and threw it in his outbox. Pushing his chair back, he took a deep breath. He saw Daniel point at his office, just as he reached the door.

“Brace yourself,” he mumbled under his breath. “This could be fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this fic was a slow burn...

As Sam made her way into the Briefing Room she caught a glimpse of Daniel and Teal’c talking at the far side of the table. To outsiders, such as her family, it would have appeared that the men were discussing something incredibly important, but she noticed the slight half-step Daniel took just a moment before Teal’c proceeded to eat half a chocolate donut.

Despite her nerves, she smiled at her teammates’ behavior and wondered if Daniel would ever learn to just leave Teal’c alone when it came to food. Without warning, the two of them suddenly turned towards her and she realized her family were also now staring at her.

“Um,” she started, “Where’s the General?”

“He’s in his office,” Daniel answered knowingly. “He said it’s paperwork, but I’m sure I saw his yo-yo lying around.”

“For the record, I _was_ actually doing some paperwork Daniel. Very important paperwork I’ll have you know,” Jack interrupted as he entered the room, “which involved chocolate cake being made a daily addition to the lunch menu.”

He grinned suddenly, his last words directed towards the three kids that stood huddled together. Movement out of the corner of Sam’s eye caught her attention and she saw her brother shift closer and she knew the moment Mark realized the man who had just joined them was Jack O’Neill.

Both she and their dad had mentioned the General over the years, but Sam didn’t think Mark had paid much attention at the time. She could also spot the questioning look in his eye and she was about to shake her head in warning when the General spoke again.

“At ease, Carter,” he gently ordered and she frowned, only to discover she was standing to attention. When she relaxed, he threw her a small, encouraging smile before he made his way towards her family. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Yes sir,” she smiled. “Mark, Liz, kids. This is General O’Neill, my commanding officer here at the base. And this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, and T – Teal’c,” she amended, pointing to each man in turn, “my team mates.”

“General, guys. This is my brother Mark, his wife Liz, and their children Ben, Beth and Jo.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Daniel said, living up to his role as the team’s mediator. “I just wish it was under better circumstances. Jacob was a good man, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I also wish to add my condolences,” Teal’c added. “Jacob Carter was indeed a great man, warrior and friend. He shall be greatly missed by all who knew him, but he shall not be forgotten.”

Silence followed their words and Mark was taken aback as both men seemed genuinely upset at his father’s passing. He was also surprised to hear his dad referred to as a ‘warrior’, but as he slid his gaze towards his wife, he realized he wasn’t the only one. Nodding his thanks, he turned his attention to General O’Neill who rocked back on his heels. He frowned in confusion at the man’s behavior and looked at his wife again, only to find her now staring at the man, her mouth slightly agape. Mark softly cleared his throat which caught Liz’s attention and when she realized she’d been caught admiring the General, she mouthed an apology. He quickly shifted his gaze to his children as the three of them also stood open-mouthed – only their attention was on Teal’c.

_Teal’c._

He briefly wondered what kind of a name Teal’c was and made a mental note to ask his sister about it later. He did briefly entertain the thought of asking the man himself, but then imagined _Teal’c_ would have no problem kicking his ass if he accidentally offended him.

The family’s youngest daughter, Jo, was the first to recover from the staring contest and she walked slowly towards General O’Neill.

“Hi sir,” she greeted with a small smile.

She was usually shy around people she didn’t know, so Mark was curious to see how the situation unfolded but he also remembered what they had been told earlier about keeping the kids under control. He stepped forward and was about to reprimand her when he felt Sam’s hand on his arm. She shook her head slightly, and Mark followed her gaze.

“Well, hello there,” Jack answered with a slight grin. He crouched down so he was eye-level with Jo and seemingly chose to ignore the pops and cracks of his knees as he did.

“I’m Jo,” she replied, holding out her hand for Jack to shake.

Smirking up at Carter, Jack took the small outstretched hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jo. You can call me Jack.”

As Jo’s blue eyes widened with the smile now beaming across her face, Jack couldn’t help but be taken with the little girl and he gave her another smile.

“Are you a General like our grandpa?” Ben asked as he made his way to Jo’s side.

“Yes, I am.”

At that, Jack watched as three children stood tall to attention and saluted him. Caught off guard, his eyes widened and he straightened, his amusement evident.

“At ease, airmen.”

As the three kids relaxed, the rest of the adults exchanged bemused looks and Mark realized that the man standing before them definitely wasn’t like other Generals.

As if the man could read his thoughts, Jack turned to him and Liz and gave them his undivided attention for the first time since he entered the room and Mark wasn’t too proud to admit he was slightly scared of him. The softness Jack had when talking to Jo was gone and his military mask was now firmly back in place, but he didn’t offer any words of condolence or emit any sympathy of any kind. He appeared hard, emotionless, but Mark tried not to dwell as he started to feel uncomfortable under his stare.

“I thought the kids would be better in our Rec Room while we have a little chat,” he eventually said.

No messing around, just straight to the point. Maybe this man was like other Generals after all, Mark grumbled to himself.

He also really didn’t want to let a stranger take his kids away to somewhere else on the base, especially if the facility was as classified and top secret as it seemed to be. He looked at Sam and she nodded.

“It’s for the best Mark. You’ve nothing to worry about,” she added. “They’ll be in good hands. Trust me.”

After a nudge from Liz he finally relented and nodded his agreement.

“Great!” Jack piped up, clapping his hands together.

“Daniel, T, you want to take our guests up to the Rec Room? I believe there’s some food and an American classic we like to call The Simpsons waiting for them.”

As three pairs of eyes lit up, they all obediently followed the two men. Ben fell into step alongside Daniel, while Beth took Jo’s right hand as the little girl slipped her other hand into Teal’c’s and let him lead her out of the room. The gentleness Teal’c had as he took Jo’s hand left Mark dumbfounded.

“That is just too weird,” he mumbled before he could stop himself.

“Nah, T is a teddy bear,” Jack shrugged as he took a seat at the head of the table. “Just don’t eat his donuts,” he added as an afterthought.

Suddenly embarrassed that the General knew he had been referring to Teal’c, Mark felt himself blush. He then turned to his sister and frowned. Was she –

“What have I told you about giggling, Colonel Carter?”

“Sorry, sir.”

Mark felt the beginnings of a headache start as he followed the interaction. He didn’t know all the rules of the military, but he knew enough about insubordination to know that Sam was walking a fine line with her less-than-sorry response. However, Jack didn’t appear mad. In fact, he seemed rather pleased with himself that he’d been able to keep her amused for a moment longer.

“Why don’t you and your wife take a seat Mark and we’ll tell you why you’re here,” he said seriously and gestured towards the empty chairs.

They took the seats Sam pointed to before she moved to the other side of the table and occupied the chair directly to the General’s left.

“Before we begin, we need you to sign a few more forms,” Jack said as he lifted a couple of folders Mark hadn’t realized were on the table.

“We already signed enough forms on the surface,” he answered, a hint of irritation in his voice.

 _“Mark,”_ Sam warned through gritted teeth before she took a deep breath. “This is very important. Just trust me.”

“You keep telling me to trust you Sam. Why?”

“Because in our job, you have to,” she fired back.

_“Carter.”_

She closed her eyes and Mark noticed how his sister’s entire demeanor changed. She relaxed at the small, softly spoken word and his curiosity piqued. Deciding that was another thing to ask Sam later, Mark sighed.

“ _Fine._ I trust you, Sam.”

With that, he flipped open the folder and signed the relevant forms, as did Liz. Satisfied everything was in order, Jack took the folders from the couple and set them to the side.

“Carter. You’re up.”

“What I’m about to tell you is classified under section 11C9 of the National Security Act," she began as she met her brother's stare. "You’re currently in a top-secret military facility known as Stargate Command. In 1928 in Giza, Egypt, archaeologists uncovered an ancient device, capable of instantaneous transportation to other planets by means of a subspace wormhole.”

Mark’s jaw dropped while Liz’s eyes widened as they exchanged glances.

“Instantaneous transportation?” he asked slowly.

“Subspace wormhole?” Liz repeated in confusion.

“Oh, it gets better,” Jack smirked as he leaned back in his chair and gestured for Sam to continue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who’ve given me a gentle nudge to update this fic!
> 
> Also, Mark’s a bit of a jerk in this chapter.

_“Holy Hannah!”_

Leaning back in his chair, Mark tried to understand – let alone accept – what he’d just been told. Here was his sister, someone who – he thought – had dedicated her entire adult life to the Air Force, protecting her country, and yet it turned out she wasn’t even fighting a war on Earth.

In recent years, Sam had started to let him know if she was going away on a mission for a while, so he wouldn’t worry if he couldn’t get a hold of her, but he’d just assumed those classified missions were here, on their own planet. He watched her from across the table as she exchanged a glance with General O’Neill and suddenly Mark was filled with pride for his sister and her achievements.

Despite not always been close, he had worried about Sam’s career choice. He knew the risk that came with a career in the forces. Not only that, but his sister was trying to make it in a man’s world. However, she had succeeded and was now a Lieutenant Colonel.

He was incredibly proud of her, and he was ashamed when he realized he had never told her so; but it was a lot of information to take in, especially coming so close after the death of their father and Mark could feel his frustration return. The whole briefing sounded far-fetched and he just didn’t have the patience to listen to Sam sit there and calmly tell him about aliens and space travel. He started to doubt their story and felt like he now had even more questions than before. He glanced at his sister and wondered if she had lost her mind.

Resting his elbows on the table, he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. Maybe if he didn’t look at Sam, he’d calm down. He snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation and leaned back in his chair.

“Aliens, you say,” he muttered.

“Yes.”

“This is a joke. Right, sis?”

He looked squarely at Sam while she shared a look with General O’Neill before her attention fell to her hands which were intertwined on her lap. She bit the inside of her cheek and Mark knew she was deciding how best to word her answer.

But, suddenly, he didn’t need an answer. He knew she was telling him the truth and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, shit.”

It was all his brain could muster as he finally let it all sink in and he turned to look at his wife. She’d been far too quiet throughout the meeting. She didn’t even say a word when Daniel and Teal’c – whose name made much more sense now – joined them around forty-five minutes ago, and now she sat by his side, eyes wide and a smile playing around her lips.

“Neat, huh?”

Mark turned to the source of the question and found General O’Neill grinning, but before he could answer with a smartass comment, Liz seemed to find her voice.

“Sam – I – you – all of you are… the things you’ve experienced these past eight years – and no-one knows? How do you keep it a secret? How do you come here every day,” she asked in amazement, “when you know that none of us will ever really know what’s happening and you don’t receive any thanks? It’s – I –”

She stopped abruptly and met Mark’s gaze, before she looked back to General O’Neill.

“The reason you’re telling us… _this,_ ” she said. “I’m guessing it wasn’t your idea.”

Nodding once, Jack gave her a small smile. “It was Jacob’s request.”

Mark glared at Liz and how understanding she seemed to be of the situation. He spoke before he could stop himself.

“Don’t tell me you actually believe this.”

“Well,” she shrugged, and he knew she was choosing to ignore his anger, “it is a little unbelievable, but –”

“A little?”

“OK, a lot,” she sighed, “but it doesn’t mean it’s not.”

“I don’t care. It’s fu–”

_“Mark,”_ she scolded quietly as she talked over him. “Look, this is a matter of national security. _National security._ Don’t you think that’s reason enough to take this seriously?”

“I am taking this seriously –”

“You’re not being very cooperative.”

He noted the way Liz’s voice lowered as Sam and her teammates exchanged glances, so he knew better than to continue arguing.

“Dad specifically requested that you were read into the Program. We had to pull a lot of strings to make it happen, Mark,” Sam added.

He leaned forward and stared. “Who’s to say it was really dad’s request if he had some kind of alien inside him?”

Sam grimaced at his crude description. “It’s called a symbiote.”

“Whatever,” he dismissed. “Look, Liz,” he said, gesturing vaguely around him. “Is this not freaking you out?”

“I’m not saying it doesn’t freak me out, but… it does make sense when you think about it.”

“What makes sense?”

“That we aren’t alone in the universe.”

“Alone in the uni– alright,” he sighed, “I’ve definitely heard it all now,” he muttered.

“Listen to me, Mark,” Liz hissed. “You’ve watched all those alien movies and the chaos that ensues but this… this isn’t a movie. It’s _real,_ ” she stressed, pointing towards the Stargate behind them. “Instead of sitting there and being angry, you could try being a little more accepting.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but tried to reign in his temper.

“He was our _father,_ Sam.”

“I know.”

There was no mistaking the controlled, neutral tone of Sam’s and Mark saw the general glance between the two as a tense silence fell around the table. “What’s your point, Mark?”

“Are you honestly telling me you were happy knowing he was an alien?”

“He wasn’t an alien. He was still human, but he shared his body with a symbiote. There’s a difference. He still had control over his own thoughts, movements and emotions.”

“How do you know that?”

She started to answer, but a quiet “Carter” from General O’Neill had her stop. “I just know,” she said instead, but refused to meet his eye. “At any stage over the past five years, did dad look or sound like an alien to you?”

Aside from the more mellow side of his dad’s personality, there was nothing to suggest it was a different person.

“No.”

“And if I hadn’t mentioned any of this, would you see him differently?”

“No,” he sighed.

“He was always our father.”

“But, Sam,” he argued, “I’d even forgiven him for mom’s death, only to be told that it wasn’t even him. He was half-alien.”

“He was _not_ an alien,” Sam repeated slowly. “But even with his symbiote, you never suspected a thing. Dad would have died five years ago if it hadn’t been for us and for Selmak.”

“He was in my house,” he argued, even though he knew he wasn’t getting anywhere. "He played with the kids. He gave them hugs and kisses.”

“It’s not like they were going to morph into another life form, or pick up a strange virus from coming into contact with him, Mark. They were still _his_ grandchildren. He loved them and would never put them in any danger. You’re just being ridiculous now.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you don’t have any kids.”

He heard Sam’s sharp intake of breath and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to take his words back. He didn’t mean them; didn’t know what possessed him to say it, but he knew it was too late.

“Sam –”

“Daniel, Teal’c,” the General interrupted him, his voice low. “Go and bring the kids down from the rec room. They’ve been there long enough as it is and then you can all grab some lunch before Carter and Mark finalize the rest of the funeral arrangements. Dismissed.”

Even Mark, with his disdain for the Air Force, knew an order when he heard one and he watched as Daniel and Teal’c followed the request, while Sam stood to attention but her gaze never wavered from his.

_“Carter.”_

Mark tore his gaze from his sister to find the general staring at her, his eyes dark and expression unreadable, but his voice was gentle when he addressed her. “My office, now.”

“Yes, sir.”

He watched them go and it was only when the door to the general’s office clicked shut, did he slam his fist down onto the table.

“That was uncalled for, Mark.”

He closed his eyes in frustration and sighed heavily at his wife's words. “I know,” he said. “I know.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this fic.

Sam closed the door to the General’s office but refused to turn around and face him. She could feel his gaze burning into her but she wasn’t sure what she would see when she met his stare; would he be angry at Mark, or disappointed in her, or annoyed with the situation as a whole and –

“You know,” he said quietly, breaking through her thoughts, “I’d quite like to see your face if we’re going to have this conversation.”

Straightening, she turned to face him, but didn’t move away from her spot at the door.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she sighed. “Mark –”

_“Carter,”_ he interrupted. “Are you okay?”

“Sir?”

“Don’t play dumb, it’s not becoming on you. Besides,” he sighed as he sat down behind his desk, “that’s my job anyway.”

He gestured for her to take a seat and she slowly followed the order. She knew Mark wouldn’t understand her job – nor particularly want to try to – and she couldn’t exactly blame him. Even though she stepped through the gate on a weekly basis, she didn’t always believe it herself, so the fact that her father was so insistent that her brother be let into their secret was something she could not fathom. She knew Mark and her dad had made great strides in their relationship over the past couple of years and tried to make up for lost time, but even she knew that it would take more than a miracle for Mark to understand what they did at Cheyenne Mountain.

Maybe her dad wanted him to know exactly what he had been doing – the job and the circumstances that had saved his life from cancer; or maybe it was to try and make one final amend for their mother’s death. Maybe it was just her dad’s way of trying to show Mark the good work the Air Force can do, rather than the painful memories he associated with the service. Sam shook her head; whatever his reasons were, she couldn’t figure it out and it was driving her crazy. A voice in the back of her mind was also telling her it was about to get a whole lot worse too.

“I don’t know what dad was thinking,” she finally said.

“What do you mean?”

“Did he honestly expect Mark to just sit back and accept our story? I mean, his dislike of the military isn’t exactly a secret, sir,” she continued. “Even though they were getting on really well by the end, the Air Force was still something they clashed over and it always ended in a row. I don’t know why he wants my brother to know. Did dad say anything to you?”

Her eyes searched his for answers and there was just a second when she caught the flicker of a change in his gaze before it disappeared. He didn’t say anything though, but she waited while he studied her closely. She knew she looked a sight; her eyes were still puffy, but the redness was gone, and there was nothing she could do about the dark shadows under her eyes for the time-being.

His gaze shifted to a point just over her shoulder and his gaze hardened. Sam turned to see what he was looking at and noticed Mark and Liz appeared to be arguing.

“Carter,” he started, then sighed. “He _might_ have said some things.”

“He did?”

She heard him mutter, ‘ah, crap’ under his breath before he shifted slightly in his chair.

“Look, he said he wanted Mark to know how important the Air Force was to him – and to you – and everyone else on this planet. He knew he wouldn’t accept it, but he wanted him to try and understand... and he will, Sam. Just give him time. It _is_ a lot to take in, you know.”

“I know, sir, but –”

“No ‘buts’. It’s done now; we’ve told him all we were supposed to share. The only thing left is for him to actually see the gate in action. Maybe then, he’ll start to realize we are telling him the truth.”

Sam sighed. “Maybe you’re right, sir.”

“Yes, well,” he smirked. “It’s been known to happen from time to time.”

She couldn’t help but return the smile as they fell into a more comfortable silence. Sam was just about to talk when she noticed the general’s attention drift over her shoulder once more and she looked through the window just in time to see Jo throw herself into her mother’s arms.

“Come on,” Jack said, getting to his feet. “They’ll be waiting.”

“Actually, sir,” Sam said, lowering her gaze and swallowing hard against the sudden lump in her throat. “I’d like to put in a request to leave the base for an hour.”

He eased himself back into his chair and his voice was gentle when he spoke. “Carter?”

“There’s... something I need to take care of.”

She tried not to fidget under his gaze, but she couldn’t help tug on the cuff of her BDU jacket.

“Sam, look at me.”

Closing her eyes briefly, she slowly raised her head and followed his request.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, sir.”

When he gave her a disbelieving stare, she faltered.

“It’s nothing – honestly. It’s just something I need to...” she sighed. “Personal matters.”

She held his gaze; her expression pleading with him to understand.

It took a couple of seconds but then his expression cleared and she knew he understood.

“Alright, take as long as you need, but –”

“An hour is fine,” she cut in, letting go of a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

She watched as Jack got to his feet again and walked around his desk, reaching his office door in a couple of strides. As he opened the door, he put his hand on the small of her back and gestured for her to go first.

“After you.”

* * *

As soon as Mark and Liz were left alone, she turned to her husband. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“ _Me?_ What about you?” Mark fired back. “You can’t honestly expect me to believe that you so readily accept this bull–”

“Watch your language.”

“– this _baloney_ they’re feeding us.”

“Look,” Liz sighed, “your father obviously wanted you to know about this for a reason. Why? I don’t know, but it’s not Sam’s fault, nor is it her team's or General O’Neill’s if you can’t accept what they are telling you. If anything, I’d say they _didn’t_ want to tell you, but had no choice in the matter. Their job sounds hard enough without your criticism. They’ve saved the world Mark!”

Taking a deep breath, Liz calmed down and lowered her voice.

“Also, did you even look at Sam? She hasn’t even started to mourn your father yet but when she does, she’s going to need all the support she can get – and not just from Daniel or Te- Teal’c? Or General O’Neill. You’re her brother Mark, start acting like it.”

“I don’t –”

The rest of his answer was interrupted as Daniel and Teal’c reappeared at the far side of the room with their children.

_“Mommy!”_ Jo squealed as she ran towards her, but she still held firmly onto Daniel’s hand, so she dragged him along with her for a moment before she released his hand and jumped into her mother’s arms. She then proceeded to give Liz a detailed account of what they’d been doing.

Giving her a gentle ‘shush’, Liz turned to face Daniel and couldn’t help but match the grin on the archeologist’s face.

“I’m sorry, she’s just started the chatterbox stage,” she explained.

Daniel’s smile grew. “She’s fine; quite the talker, I’ll admit, but Jack says the same about Sam once she gets started, so it must run in the family.”

Liz chuckled. “Just wait until thee three of them get together after having some sugar,” she replied with a nod towards Ben and Beth who were talking to Mark.

She watched Daniel follow her gaze and moments later he laughed as he listened to the older kids regale their dad with their antics.

As the children continued to talk animatedly, Liz noticed Daniel’s gaze drift over to Jack’s office and his expression turned to one of concern. Assuming his worry was to do with Mark’s reaction earlier, and the subsequent consequences for Sam, she moved closer and kept her voice low.

“She’s not going to be in any trouble, is she?”

“Hmm?” Daniel asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Sam. She’ll not get into trouble over what happened, will she?”

“No, but Sam’s been through a lot lately. Jacob’s death is the latest…” He shook his head and offered Liz what she took to be a placating smile. “Jack’s just looking out for her. We all are.”

“The four of you seem really close.”

“Yeah, we are,” he answered distantly, his attention back to Jack’s office as the door clicked open.

Liz was intrigued when she saw Sam walk out of the General’s office looking considerably calmer than she had going in, but before she could think too much about it, Jo started to squirm in her arms. She set her down, and the little girl’s feet had barely touched the floor before she darted over to her aunt.

_“Auntie Sam!”_ she bellowed across the room, her voice betraying her small size.

Gathering her easily in her arms, Sam’s smiled at her and Liz took the opportunity to study the couple who’d just joined them. If she hadn’t been looking so closely, she would have missed the small, genuine smile gracing General O’Neill’s face. She forced her gaze back to her daughter and resisted the urge to sigh.

“– and then I drew you a picture of Grandpa Jacob. It’s in the room but Daniel said it’s safe and I can get it later. And then Ben and Tea– Tea–,”

“Teal’c,” Sam supplied with a nod.

“– they watched Star Wars, but I don’t like Star Wars as it’s _boring,_ ” Jo supplied dramatically. “Then I told Daniel what I want for Christmas, and then –”

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ ”

The room quietened and everyone turned to look at Jack following his outburst.

“You are definitely a Carter,” he chuckled.

A look of confusion flashed across the little girl’s face and he leaned closer.

“You’re just like your aunt,” he smiled at her, before whispering loudly, “she likes to talk a lot too, although most of what she says confuses me. Don’t tell her that,” he finished with a wink.

“No, sir!” Jo whispered before she started to giggle.

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled, his gaze warm as it strayed to Sam, “ _definitely_ a Carter.”

He held Sam's gaze for a moment longer, then cleared his throat and straightened. “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m hungry and there’s a large slice of chocolate cake around here with my name on it.”

“Chocolate cake,” Jo repeated as her eyes widened. “Can I have some too, mommy?”

“Uh, I don’t – I don’t know sweetie,” she said, as she looked to Sam for help.

Before Sam could answer, however, the general smiled. “The kid’s going to eat some proper lunch first, right?”

Liz laughed in agreement, which seemed good enough for Jack who clapped his hands together.

“In that case,” he added, “Teal’c, lead the way.”


End file.
